I'm married to a mermaid
by rosierocks30
Summary: A Cleo/Trunks story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lewis dumped Cleo for Charlotte again. Cleo ran away to Las Vegas and got a job as a waitress in a strip club but she needs more money to pay her apartment and school. Trunks is trying to avoid his psycho ex girlfriend issue. When two worlds collide, can Trunks and Cleo find the solution for their problems?

I'm Married to a Mermaid

Chapter one: Heartbroken

(Cleo's POV)

"…Cleo, I don't know how to put this way, but I'm seeing Charlotte again." I can't believe it. My own boyfriend…no ex boyfriend had the nerve to say it to me. "Lewis how could you do this to me. I thought you love and always been there for me," I didn't notice that my tears escape from my eyes because I'm so hurt and furious.

"I'm sorry; sweetie… but I can't keep seeing Charlotte right behind your back." That two-timing jerk touch my face and I push him away.

"Don't you "sweetie" me Lewis. I can't even believe I fell in love with guy who still seeing someone that I don't get along with." I kept yelling at him which everyone around us are starting to turn toward at Lewis and I. Lewis pull me out of the café. "Cleo please lower your voice. People are looking at us." Oh… now he's going to get it. "No! I won't SHUT UP if that what you're implying and let go of me." Lewis let go of my hands. I start to grab my stuff and walk away. "It's over. I Hate YOU." I said it with hatred.

After yelling at Lewis who hurt me really bad, I got home and started crying on the couch. I didn't notice my dad's presence when he walked in. "Cleo sweetheart, are you alright?" My dad hold me while trying to calm me down. I looked up at him. "Lewis…he…brrroke up with…me." Dad didn't look happy at all when I told him. "Why?" He said curiously. "Because… he was cheating on me with Charlotte." I continue sobbing.

I got up from the couch and head upstairs to my room. "Cleo, are you going to rest?" Daddy asked me with a worried tone. "Yeah, I need to be alone anyway. Oh don't wait up on me for dinner." I shut the door from my room and I went to sleep for the day.

~ So what do you think? Yes Lewis cheated on her. How sad but I hope you like and please review people I need it. Okay well…see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or H2O: Just Add Water characters only Veronica and Gabriella.

~ Please review this chapter.

I'm Married to a Mermaid 

Chapter 2: Obsession

(Trunks' POV)

"Trunks…oh Trunks …Trunkise, TRUNKS!" Oh great it's Veronica. Now what does she wants? I swear can't that psycho take a hint. "What…what do you want, woman?" Shit. I'm becoming like my dad. I got up from my chair and walk toward to a woman with blonde curly hair, violet eyes, and pencil shape body. I still wonder myself, how did I end up with _her_. I'll never know.

"Oh don't be like that, love monkey. I'm only here because I've made a special lunch just for you." She opens her huge bag and pulls out a lunchbox with clouds and monkeys on it. I need to find a new girl…_fast_.

"Veronica, why are you here? I told you we are done." I yelled at her aggressively. "Why are you so mean to me? Do you love me, Trunks?" She starts whining while I try to get her off of me.

"Sorry but I don't fall in love with a mental girl…and beside, I'm getting marry to someone else." Like I'll find someone else who doesn't care about my money. "Oh well… where is she?" She finally let go of me and step back.

"She is on a business trip…in America." Good call, Trunks. She will finally get out of my life.

"So… when it's the wedding, Trunks?" Ah shit my youngest sister, Gabriella stood right front of us. After dealing Veronica, I'll deal my devil sister later.

"It doesn't concern you, Veronica. So get out now." I push her to the front door and slam it before that mental girl opens it. I turn around to dealing with my little sister.

"Having girl problem Trunks?" She smirks when I gave her a death glare. "What do you want, Gaby?" "Nothing… I just heard your conversation with loca bitch." I knew it. She wants something.

"Look if you help me with this situation. I'll be your personal driver for a year." She stops and thinks for a second. "Alright, you got yourself a deal." "Ok that's great so what the plan then?" I gave her a hopeful look. "When the time is right." She got up from the loveseat and head upstairs.

My other sister, Bra and her best friend Marron came back from the mall. "OMG… I can't believe it we got everything for 50 percent off." The short blonde hair, Marron dances excitedly.

"I know. Hey Trunks where's Gaby and our stepmom, Melissa?" Bra notice me when I was about to leave. "Umm…Gaby is in her room and mom is with dad. Why?" My blue hair sister pulls out a dress to show it to me. "Because…I just bought Gaby a dress for this girl's wedding." She said while pointing at the future Mrs. Goten Son, Marron.

"Hey are you and uncle Seventeen going to Vegas next week." Marron looks at the dress while talking to me. "Yeah it wouldn't be fair that Seventeen had a bachelor party and my best friend didn't." I innocently smile at her.

"So basically, it was my husband idea." Oh my sister and her robot husband will have a nasty argument later. "It's ok, Bra I just don't want your brother or my uncle bring back a traumatize Goten to the wedding." I open the main front door to get in my car and to pull out my keys. I turn on the engine and drove away from the mansion.

Author's note: In this story Bulma died when Trunks was 11 and Bra was 2 years old. Two years later Vegeta got drunk and knock up a woman name Melissa and got married. They had a Gabriella, who is now 14 years old. Which that make Bra age 18, and Trunks age 27. I know I said this before but **please review me**. Thanks. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

~Sorry guys for not updating this story. I got nasty cold. Also I have been studying for my finals which it starts on Friday. Oh well. Anyways here's chapter 3.

~Oh one more thing please don't forget to review

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

I'm married to a Mermaid

Chapter 3: Runaway

(Cleo's POV)

The next day, I woke up with a horrible headache. "Oh…my head hurts." I got out of my bed and went to my bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth with it. After brushing my teeth, I went to my closet to pick out an outfit to wear for school.

After getting ready for school, I grabbed my lavender backpack and head straight to the kitchen. My sister, Kim looked up at me while eating her cereal. "You're still going to school even if you see Lewis and that red head slut, Charlotte." Wow…never though my sister hates_ her_ too.

"Yes…Kim, I'm going to school because I'm not going to let one break-up to interfere my education. Heck! I'm not going to let Charlotte ruin my life!" Just imaging Charlotte with Lewis makes me mad. "Beside, I'm a strong woman. I can handle seeing _these two_ at school." I said to sis while eating my hardy breakfast.

"I know you're a strong girl, Cleo. You're a mermaid, Sis! You can handle anything but if Lewis and Charlotte are giving you a hard time…just tell me and I'll handle it." I smiled and hugged her. Sometimes she could be a brat but other times she could be sweet and protective. I've always love her.

(At School)

After Kim and I finished are breakfast, we started walking to school. We both got separated since my sister goes to middle school. Once I arrives the school ground, one my best friends, Emma run towards me.

"Hey Cleo, I tried to call you yesterday. Are you alright? I heard what happen between you and Lewis." How did Emma know about my break up with Lewis?

"Yeah…I'm ok. Beside I move on." I faked smile at Emma. I hope she could just stop asking questions. Seriously, I'm not in the mood to talk about that two times cheater. "Well…I see you later, Emma" I walk away to go to class.

My first three classes went normal without any of my friends asking me about my break up. "Well…hello Cleo. I didn't know you'll be coming to school especially being dump by Lewis." That bitch is going to pay. "What do you want slut?" She better have few seconds to get out of my presence.

"Wow being heartbroken sure has changed you, Cleo" She smirks when my rage has returned. Then a blonde guy appears behind Charlotte. "Charlotte, please leave her alone." Lewis looked at me while wrapping his left arm around Charlotte's waist.

Again, I'm completely pissed off. How could Lewis just cheat with that twisted hag? I focus on what Charlotte had on her finger. "You're engaged." I gave out a facial shock.

"Oh…you finally realize it. It's beautiful don't you think, Cleo. Lewis tell her how you proposal me." Lewis looked at me and began to talk. "It was three days before we broke up. I took Charlotte to Mako Island where she became a mermaid again." What Charlotte is a mermaid again? What else is new? I had too many things in my head.

I felt my eyes getting watery and Charlotte notice it too. "Don't worry Cleo if it makes you feel better. You could be one of my bridesmaids…but never be a bride." She laughed when I couldn't hold my tears. Lewis just stared like everything is ok. "Cleo Cleo …Cleo, who would anyone, wants to be with you. If Lewis doesn't want you then nobody wants you, Cleo. You're a pathetic being. You're a disgrace to your family especially to your **mum**." She continued to laugh.

My tears slip again and all I could do is to run away from_ this_ place.

(Cleo's bedroom)

I begin to pack up my stuff. I couldn't handle this. "Why Lewis…why are you just letting Charlotte doing this to me." I talk to myself with rage. "I thought you care about me. I thought we're friends." My tears were all over my pillow. I need to get out of this **hell**.

(At the airport)

"Miss…do you have your passport?" A dark hair woman handed a ticket to me. "Yes. I do." I show her my documents and everything. The nice lady stamped and gave it to me. "Ok then here you go. Have a great vacation, Miss."

I sat by the window where the view looks beautiful. Too bad I'm leaving this place for good. "Welcome passengers to American Airlines please be seated and we will take a lift off in a second." The pilot announced it to us. I buckle my seatbelt and close my eyes to rest. Vegas here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Hey everyone, sorry I took long to finish it. Well this is chapter 4 so enjoy it. Oh please review me.

~Here are the ages of the characters.

Charlotte, Lewis, Emma, Rikki, and Cleo: aged 17, senior in high school. Kim: aged 13, 8th grade in Jr. High. Trunks, Marron, Goten: aged late 20's, graduated in college. Seventeen: 30's, also freshmen in college. Bulla/Bra: 18, freshmen in college. Gaby: aged14, freshmen in high school.

Chapter 4: Vegas, Baby!

(Trunks' POV)

One Week later…

Everyone was packed up for the trip. Goten grabbed the keys to put our luggage in the trunk. "Hey Trunks hurry up or we're going to missed our flight." Seventeen yelled from the drive way.

"Okay I'll be there." I grabbed my suitcase and went to Seventeen's red sport car which my sister bought him if he goes to college with her. But that's another story. "Okay, is everyone ready?" Goten said with excitement.

"Yeah!" I replied back. Seventeen turned the engine on and we drove to the airport.

(Airport)

"Finally, we made it." Goten said. He pulled out his ticket to give the flight attendant. "Ok, here are all your passports, sirs." The lady handed out all our passports. "Have a great time in Las Vegas." We got on the plane to find our seats. "Uhhh… this seat will do for this long trip." My brother-in-law sat behind Goten and I.

"This is the captain speaking will be taking lift off in a second. So please buckle your seatbelt for your safety…thank you" We heard the pilot's announcement and everyone on this plane buckle their seatbelt.

"So Trunks what are we planning for Mr. Shyness?" Seventeen whispered behind me. I gave him a mischievous smirk "Well the first thing we'll do is…go clubbing…" "Then…" Seventeen got very impatient. "Then, we'll go to the strip club and get wasted."

"Ok, I promised your sister I won't "touch" them but she didn't say not to look at them." He leans back from his seat and close his eyes. I looked at the window and decide to do the same. So I got myself comfortable and went to sleep.

(International Airport in Las Vegas)

After arriving to Vegas Goten got hungry so we went to Burger King. "Welcome to Burger King may I take your order." The male cashier greeted us. "Yeah I can have six whoppers, three larger size fries, and a larger size drink." Goten said after finishing his order.

The cashier looked at Goten like he crazy or something which Seventeen and I tried to hold our laugh. "I'll have the same." I told the cashier. "Me too" the android said after calming down.

"Um…ok that's forty dollars and nine cent total. I paid the food and Goten grabbed the tray. Seventeen found a table waiting for us. "Alright let's dig in" Goten said while putting down the tray. We all start eating like animals.

(Nighttime, at the hotel)

"Come on, you saiyans. We have to get there before the club gets full." Seventeen yelled from the suite door."We're coming, android." I yelled him back. Goten walked while buttoning his shirt. "Ok, guys let's go." He said happily.

(Cleo's POV)

"Cleo you're going to cover Maria's shift, tonight." My boss, A.J said while cleaning the bar table. "I don't know how to dance exotic." My voice got tighter. "Well, you got two hour to learn or this is going to come out of your pay check." A.J gave me a warning look.

For two hours I pick out an outfit for my performance. "Ok I'll wear this." I looked at my reflection from the mirror. I looked like a belly dancer from ancient times. The outfit has two pieces, the top is small but the skirt is long, purple, and silky with a hoop hole on my left hip. Oh yeah it comes with a veil too.

"Hey Cleo, you're up." the mocha skin girl, Aly called out. "Alright, I'm going." I walked out the dressing room and head out the table pole.

(Trunks' POV)

We arrived hours ago from the hotel. "Yeah…let's get this party started." Seventeen looked at the women who pass by him. We all sit in the front of the mini runway stage. "So Goten having fun there, buddy." I notice how Goten looked completely wasted. "WOOHOO…come to daddy." My best friend said when a dancer gave him a lap dance.

"Hey Trunks, let's not tell my sweet…innocent… niece about this." Seventeen whispered while pointing at a drunken Goten who's acting childish. Just when things get interesting, a girl with light brown hair who's dressed as a belly dancer walked across me. "Hey Trunks, you know…you could ask them to dance for you." Seventeen looked at the same girl I was staring at.

"Are you crazy she looks like a 17 or 16 year old chick." I said while gulping my beer. "Fine you don't want her I'll ask her to dance for me." Seventeen smirk at me. Then, out of nowhere I growl animalistic at him. "Fuck no, you're married to my sister and she's _mine_." I got up and walked towards her.

The long light brown girl turned around and smile at me. "Hello sir, is there something that you need." Her voice sound sweet and innocent with a British or Australian accent. Man, how did she end up in _this_ job? "I would like you to personal dance for me." I could have sworn she blush like a shy school girl.

"Um…sure, please follow me." I followed her to a small dim room.

(Cleo's POV)

Oh my god, I don't know how to do this. I can't believe I'm dancing with a guy alone in a dim room. When I look at him, he stared at me possessively like I'm his. "Girl, what's your name?" the purple hair man asked me curiously.

"Cleo Satori." When I said my name, he grabbed my hand which now I'm sitting on his lap. We looked straight into each other eyes. He touched my hair and out of nowhere he inhaled my neck. Is this guy ok or something but you have to admitted he is good looking.

Well one thing or another, his lips touched mine. Oh my god, he kissed me. I know this is not my first kissed or anything, but I do felt a spark in me. "I'm Trunks Briefs." He smiled. We continued kissing passionately. I realized my life won't _ever_ be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

~Hey people, I'm back with a new chapter. So now I start my summer vacation , but I'll start school in June . On the bright side I have one class and it's online. Yeah!

~Well here is chapter 5 and don't forget to review me after reading it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters.

**Talk: saiyan side**

Talk: ""

_Talk: thoughts_

I'm married to a mermaid

Chapter 5: The Saiyan's bride

(Cleo's POV)

Today, I woke up with a horrible killer headache. I opened my eyes and realized I'm not in my apartment. The room looks like a penthouse. The place is full of Egyptian theme. When I was about to get out of the bed, a strong arm quickly wrap around my waist. "Where are you going?"

The same man from last night opened his eyes and looked at me. "Umm…to the bathroom, Trunks." I said. He smiled and kissed me. "Okay, hurry up, Cleo." I grabbed my bag and I ran to the bathroom. I put on a brown gold sundress with white wage shoes. I looked down at my fingers, I spot a beautiful round sapphire and diamond ring. "Oh my god…I'm married." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey beautiful, we need to get ready in two hours, okay." Trunks called me through the door. "Okay." I replied back. I pulled out a special body spray which _Lewis_ made it for me and my best friends. I bet he even made one for that_ slut_. Ahh…by thinking of them I began to weep silently.

(Trunks' POV)

"Hey Goten, I'll meet you guys later okay." I hanged up my phone. Suddenly I heard a low weeping sound from the bathroom. My saiyan instinct guides me to go check on my mate. "Cleo, are you alright. Open the door." I commanded her. She unlocked the door and she came out. I hugged her tightly. "She's right. I'm pathetic and worthless. I abandoned my father and sister just like my mother did." She continued crying.

"Who told you you're pathetic and worthless?" I said with a cold voice. She tries to calm down. "Charlotte and… Lewis, he broke my heart. I thought he was my friend but he decided to be with her." She spilled it out. "I'm scared, Trunks. What if she comes…?"

"Nobody will come and hurt you especially Charlotte and Lewis unless they're dumb enough to hurt my mate front of me." I said with confident. She stopped crying and looked up. "Trunks, why are you calling me mate because it sounded very animalistic." Well, I have to tell her sooner or later. "Yeah, the reason I called you mate because I'm a Saiyan and the word "mate" is the term for "wife" for Saiyans."

(Cleo's POV)

"A Saiyan… you're not a human?" Wow this shock me. My newly husband is not human. On the bright side I won't have a problem telling him that I'm a mermaid. "Well, my mom is a Earthling and my dad is a Saiyan Prince. So basically, I'm half Saiyan" He said proudly. Wait, his mother is Earthling and his father an alien prince. I'm married…no wait mated to a half alien prince. Wow, I knew my life will never be normal.

"So you're an alien." I stared at him. "Pretty much yeah…why? Are you uncomfortable about this?" He said while crossing his arms. "Well, no I'm okay about it. Even the "mate" term but also you need to know that I have a big secret too." I'm ready to tell my secret.

"I need a cup of water to show you." He grabbed a cup fill with water and handed to me. He looked confused when I mention a cup of water. "Here" He sat down on the bed and I put my hand in the cup. Ten second later, I grew a tail. I look at him and, he just smile. "Oh that secret, knew you're a mermaid." "Who's "we"?" I asked. "My friends, Goten and Seventeen." He said.

"Oh why can't I remember from last night?" I tried hard to remember it but after he kissed me at the club, everything went blurring. "You were completely drunk." He told me. "And you didn't stop me." I crossed my arms and glare at him. "Hey my saiyan side took over when I saw you."

I wonder if I could see his saiyan side. "Does that only happen to all the Saiyans?" I asked him curiously. "No, only half Saiyans." He answered directly. "Well, can I meet your saiyan side?" he hesitant. "I don't think it's a good idea." "I'm still having trouble to control it." "Oh" I said with disappointment.

"Hey, we should pack up." He got his suitcase ready. "I'm leaving with you?" Oh crap. I sound so dumb from saying that. "Well yeah you're my wife and you're leaving with me." What about my job, apartment and school. "…but what about school, job and my apartment." I said.

"I took care of it. The apartment was sold. The job. I told them you quit and school…well you're transfer to my old high school in West City." How did he do it without my approval? "How did you do it?"

"Well…Cleo, you married the wealthiest man in the world and since you're my wife, I legally have the right to handle anything that involve with you." He's rich that explain why we're in a 5-star resort.

"So where is my stuff from the apartment?" I asked. He turned towards me. "They're already in the mansion." He locks the room which we already got out of the suite and head toward the elevator.

(The Lobby)

Once we reach the lobby, two guys approach to us. The sideway spike hair guy greeted us. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Briefs." I blushed that now I'm a married woman. Suddenly I remember who these guys are. "I remember…you're Goten Son, Trunks' friend and Seventeen, Trunks' brother-in-law." I greeted them politely.

The man with unique blue eyes spoke impatiently. "Yeah we know you're Cleo, Trunks' newly wife. Anyways we are going to be late for the flight if we don't hurry our ass off." Wow that guy is a jerk. I feel so sorry for Trunks' sister.

"Hey Seventeen watch it." Trunks warned his brother-in-law. "Okay well let's go!" Goten whistled for a taxi. Everyone got in and the driver took us to the airport.

(Airport)

We got out of the taxi car. My husband paid the driver and we went inside to catch our flight. Everyone pulled out their passport including me. "Okay, here is you passport, miss and sirs." The navy blue suit man handed back our passport. "Thank you for visiting Las Vegas come soon."

It took us 20 minutes just to be seated. I swear they act like children. "No Seventeen I want to sit by the window." Goten cried out. "Forget Goten, I got sat on it first." Seventeen replied back. Trunks looked really annoyed. "Goten just sit already." Wow he looks cute when he gets mad.

(Trunks' POV)

The plane finally reached to West City. Everyone got out of the plane. I looked at my wife who looked nervous. "Cleo, are you okay?" She smiled "Yes, I'm okay…it's just that I realized what if your family doesn't like me?" Crap. I forgot about my crazy abnormal family. "I'm sure they will like you." I hugged her just to make her feel better. The Capsule Corp. limo arrived on time.

The guys hopped in first then my wife and I.

(Messlia's POV)

"Woman, what's for dinner?" My husband, Vegeta, who came from work. "Tacos de papas." Vegeta look at the food right next to the oil pan. "Why are you cooking more food because the only one who is eating is you, me, and our youngest brat."

"Oh well… I made more because Trunks, Seventeen, and Goten are coming back from Nevada." I informed him. "Shit more brats eating my food." Poor Vegeta, he probably had a bad day from work. "Baby, are you frustrated. What happen at the police station?" I finished cooking and went to my husband. "Nothing you should worry, woman." He can be so stubborn.

I sit on his lap and gave him my puppy dog look. "Please, tell me, Vegeta. How your day?" he finally give in. "Remember 14 years ago when you were in the witness program because Bryan Cortez tried to kidnapped you." Yes, how could I not forget that day. "Yes, I remember."

"Well…that fucker escape from prison." When he mention Bryan name felt a chill through my spine. "Don't worry Messlia if that moron tries to harm you and my family. I'll kill him without a second thought. Shit, not even Kakarot will stop me." He said with deadly tone. We kissed passionately until I heard a voice.

"Mom, dad we're back." Trunks, my stepson arrived. We stopped kissing and got up from the seat. I went to greet my stepson and the boys. Then, I saw a young girl around 17 years old with a brown gold sundress. Please, I hope is not what I think it is. I look closing at her finger. Bingo.

My stepson got married without any of his friends and family's acknowledge.

~Well, finally Vegeta and his second wife, Messlia had showed up. Could Cleo handle facing her in laws, especially her mother or stepmother in law? We'll find out on the next chapter including Goten and Marron's wedding. Well, see ya. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

~I finally finished this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it. DO FORGET TO REVIEW ME PLEASE. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or H2O.

I'm married a mermaid

Chapter 6: Wedding and a baby?

(Messlia's POV)

I hugged my stepson and I whispered to his left ear. "Trunks, why there's a ring on that lovely girl's finger." He froze when I mention the ring. "I can explain, mom." I stopped hugging. "Good, you can explain to your father and me after dinner." I gave him a smile and went to greet my daughter in law. "Hello, I'm Messlia and this Vegeta, my husband." I pointed her to Vegeta which he's looked at her and Trunks. "Hn." He replied back and went to the kitchen.

"I'm Cleo, It's nice to me you Mrs.…"

"Mrs. Vega or Messlia." I answered. I looked at the boys since they looked tired from their flight. "Hello boys, you must be exhausted. Well, come on in I made dinner for everyone."

Once everyone digs in the tacos I made, my daughter, Gabriella and Bra, my stepdaughter came in with shopping bags. "Hey mom, we're back." Bra smiled when she saw Seventeen stuffing potatoes tacos in his mouth. She hugged him tightly. "Oh baby, you're back. I miss you." Seventeen looked at the shopping bags and frowned. "Babe, how much money you spend in shopping?"

"Not much, sweet" She gave an innocent look. Everyone stopped eating and looked at the couple. I turned toward to Cleo to introduce my daughters. "Cleo, this young woman is my stepdaughter, Bra."

"Hi I'm Bra Vega Briefs-Rusk and this girl is my sister, Gabriella." Cleo greeted back to them politely. "Call me Gaby." My daughter smiled.

"Well I'm …" The light brown hair girl was rudely interrupted by my son. "Her name is Cleo and she's my wife." Everyone stopped again. "Trunks could you tell them after me and Goten go back home." Seventeen whispered.

Vegeta gave Trunks a scary look. "Brat, explain to us how you end up married her."

(Trunks' POV)

Yup, I need to tell them sooner or later. "Well dad, it's a long story." I was getting really nervous especially telling my parents that I got married without them knowing it.

I looked at my wife which she is looks a little bit pale before dinner. "Well…the guys and I went to a restaurant and…" Cleo continued. "And I was working as a waitress. So we both started dating and by the end of the week he proposal to me. Then, we got married in a chapel." She smiled.

My dad didn't buy it but I guess he let it go. "Trunks I need to talk to you privately." Dad got up and walk to the training room. I followed him.

"Son, is she your life mate?" My dad asked me directly. "Yeah, she is." I answered. "Well Trunks, you're going to be training with me right now and be here at 5 o'clock in the morning. Got it, son." He turned on the room and we began our training.

(Cleo's POV)

After Trunks and his father left, Bra and Seventeen decide to leave. "Well everyone we're leaving." Bra picks up her shopping bags and handed to her husband. "Here Seventeen, carried it for me." She smiled with joy.

"And why should I?" Seventeen replied. "Because…you love me and I'm your wife." She glares back at him. "Fine, let's just go home." He grabbed the bags and went the front door. "Well Cleo it's really nice to meet you." I looked at her and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Bra."

"Mom thanks for the food and I'll see you guys tomorrow at the wedding." She hugged her family and leave with her husband. My mother in law looked at her other daughter. "Sweetie, go get ready for bed." Gaby, who she prefers to be called, got up from the couch. "Ok but let me say good night to daddy." She kissed her mother and ran to find her father.

"So Cleo…where are you from?" She asked curiously. "I'm from Gold Coast, Australia." I said.

"Really…I thought you were British." She looked surprised. Wow I knew she's going to say that. This is not the first time I heard especially from my classmates and co-workers. Suddenly I felt tired from everything that happens today. "Oh before we call it a day, I'll show where Trunks' room is." I followed her to Trunks' room.

I just realized why Trunks has returned from talking to his father. I hope his father doesn't hurt him. "Well…darling, here is his room. You can put your stuff here and the bathroom is right there." She showed me where I can settle my stuff. Before I could forget, I asked her where Trunks is. "Mrs. Vega, do you know where Trunks is?"

"By knowing my son, he's probably training with his father."

"Oh yes, Trunks told me about the Saiyans." I still remember what he told me in the morning. "Yes, Saiyans love training, fighting, and eating but they are more animals in bed." I blushed when she said that which it's true. Oh wow she's open mind it.

"I sorry too embarrassed you, Cleo. Sometimes I get carried away." She chuckled. "Well, I better leave you to rest. I'll see you in the morning, ok. Goodnight darling." She hugged tightly. "Uh…goodnight Mrs. Vega." She closes the door and left.

I put on my night gown and set the bed so Trunks and I could go to sleep. Suddenly I got woozy and my stomached starting to hurt. "Ouch, stomached." I said with pain. I lie down on the bed and close my eyes. Few minutes later, I saw a figure standing in front of me.

"Trunks how were your conversation with your father?" I got up. When I open my eyes, I notice his eyes were teal but he is not glowing gold like a Super Saiyan. "Trunks are you alright?" My voice sounded like a scared little girl.

He smirked. "I'm alright baby." From his appearing, I could see his abs and the muscles around his body. "You like what you see, mate." He whispered huskily. He strokes my cheeks gently and I kissed him. Later our kiss turns to a make out scene.

Then out of nowhere I finally remember what yesterday.

(Flashback)

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

"_Let's go somewhere else." said the purple hair man. _

"_Are you asking me out, sir?" I asked in shock. "Yeah, I'll take to buy an outfit for clubbing." The man smiled._

"_Thank you, but I'll pass." I replied. Trunks pulled her closely to him. "No, I insisted." His eyes turned from blue to teal. I felt chill through my spine. When you looked straight to his eyes, you could see lust, aggressive, possessive, and terrifying in him but somehow I see protective, passion, loving, and also possessive._

"_Fine, let's go." We got up. "Could you wait for me by the entrance?" I told him. He nodded and left. I went to the dress room and open my locker. After putting my casual clothes on, I spotted my boss to inform him I'll be out for the night._

"_Hey A.J…" I felt nervous when I got my boss's attention. "What, Cleo!" My boss said with an annoying look. All of sudden, I said something that I'll never forget. "A.J I quit!" I finally let it out. "And why are you quitting?" He turned around to look at me. "Because I'm tired how you treat me like crap while you treat others nicely." I said with anger. "Well maybe if you do what I told you to do, I wouldn't treat you differently than the other girls." _

_His hands touched my hips with lust. Ewww…I felt disgusted. I removed his hands off me. "Look just because I don't find you attractive or sleeping with you, that doesn't mean you have to be a jerk and an asshole." I said to him directly._

_Then one led to another, I felt something slapped me. "Never talk to me like that!" He shouts to my ear while pinning me to the wall from the dressing room. Not too long, I felt Trunks' presence behind my former boss. "Has anyone ever told you never lay a hand on anyone else, especially on a lady?" The purple hair man said with venom. Trunks punch A.J and lift him by the throat. "I don't like how you're treating my mate." His teal eyes glare with malevolence. I got from the ground and tried to calm him down. "Trunks, it's ok. He won't harm me again. Beside I quit, let's get out of this place." I grabbed one of his hands and hold it tightly. "Fine." He said. We both left that jerk while he's catching his breath._

"_You quit this job just to be that rich dude's bitch. Wow Cleo…you are nothing but a worthless, pathetic little whore. A WHORE!" He even laughs like a jerk. I tried to hold my tears but failed. Trunks turned to face him. He points his hand to A.J. "Hey fat ass, would you be kind to say hello to a few friends I know in Hell." A.J looked confused of what Trunks said. Sadly, I didn't understand what he said too. Then, his right hand glow and blast thoroughly to A.J. I close my eyes because it's too bright. After the light is gone, I opened my eyes and I didn't find A.J's body just smoke instead. I was in totally shock. "What didn't you do?" I turned to him. _

"_Nothing, I just send him a place where they keep guys like him." Trunks said with a serious tone._

"_And where is that?" I replied. He smirked. "Hell." So he wasn't kidding at all._

_After that horrible scene, we left that awful place and went shopping and clubbing. At the club, Trunks said the most shocking words I ever heard. "Marry me, Cleo." _

"_What?" I said in shock. "I said marry me." He repeated. "No, I heard you. I'm just little shock that's all." "So is that a yes or a no?" He gave me an impatient looked. "Yes, I will marry you, Trunks." I gave him an answer._

_(A Chapel)_

"_I now pronounced you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Of course, that's what Trunks did. We make out passionately and I could have sworn Seventeen and Goten were shouting like crazy drunk idiots. "Wahoo…you're the man, Trunks" Seventeen yelled behind us. "I love wedding there's so beautiful. Marron, where ever you are…I love you." Goten shouted with a goofy smile. Seventeen knocked him down and dragged him to his suite._

_Trunks carried me back to our suite. When we got there, we began make out again. Trunks took his shirt off while I was helping him until there's nothing but hard rock chest and abs. Later, he took off my white dress that he bought it awhile ago. Next thing you know, we end up under the bed sheets. "Trunks, I have never done this in my life." He smiled. "Hey don't worried I'll be gentle." He said. Wow by hearing his voice like that, there's no going back. His lips trance around my body._

_Suddenly I felt a little pain between my legs. "Ahh." I took it surprised. After the pain gone, I begged him to keep going. "Faster, Trunk…faster!" I moaned for pleasure. "Shit! Cleo, I want nobody to ever touch you but only me because you're mine and no one else. Got it!" He said with possessiveness. "Yes Trunks, I only belong to you…just you." He smirked when I replied back._

"_Good, because you're mine always be mine, woman." Trunks whispered to my ear and he bit between the neck and the shoulder area. "Now you're officially my princess, mate." And later I black out._

(End of flashback)

The next morning, I woke up from a funny dream. I turned to face my husband but I didn't felt a warm presence next to me. "Trunks?" I got up and the dizziness came back again. "Crap, maybe I'll ask Mrs. Vega if she has something for nausea." I grabbed my daily special bottle spray. I spray it all over me and took a shower.

After taking a shower and dressing myself for the wedding, I looked at the Trunks who just arrived from his morning training. "Hey, babe." He smiled. I hugged him and give him a morning kiss. "Wow what was that?" he looked surprised. "What? Can a woman give a morning kiss to her husband?" I teased him. "No, there's nothing wrong. You just took me by a surprise, that's all." He kissed me back.

"Go eat. I'll meet you later." He said. I heard my stomach growl and decide to go eat breakfast.

Once I reached to the kitchen, Gaby, Trunks' youngest sister was eating her meal. I sit down and greeted her. "Hi Gaby, How are you?" She looked up. "I'm fine, and you?" she said. "I'm fine, thank you."

"So…you and my brother are married." She asked directly. "Uhhh…yeah we are." I respond back. "Are you hungry?" she said. "Yes, do you know where the plates are?" I asked politely. "Oh don't worried I'll serve it for you." She grabbed a plate and served me eggs, bacons, hash brown, and four French toast with a glass of orange juice.

"Here you go." She put the plate in front of me and I dig in. Later, a man appears in the kitchen. The man has black hair and a huge scar on his face. "Hey kid, what's up?" He greeted. "The sky." She responded. He ignored and looked at me like I'm prize or something. "Hey what's your name, sexy?" he sat right next to me which I find that annoyingly.

Gaby gave him a warning tone. "Hey Yamcha, I wouldn't get make a move on her and beside she doesn't like you, okay." The man, Yamcha ignored her again which I find that very rude. "If you need a date for the wedding just asked me and I'll make you sweep off your feet." He put his hand on the shoulder.

Oh crap, Trunks is not going to like this. I took his hand off my shoulder and got up from my seat. Then, the scarred face man groped my butt cheeks. "Ok, I tried to be politely but you cross the line by groping my ass. And I don't think Trunks isn't going to like it." I snapped. Gaby looked at the entrance of the kitchen which Trunks just appeared.

"Hey Yamcha, you got ten seconds to start running." Trunks turned Super Saiyan and chased Yamcha all over the house. Gaby was laughing while her brother is beating up the womanizer.

(The wedding)

After the ceremony, Goten and Marron finally became husband and wife. I was still feeling sick. Maybe I shouldn't eat too much for breakfast. "Hey Trunks, I'll be back." He nodded and returned talking to man name, Gohan and his wife and daughter, Videl and Pan.

I went to the restroom and sat down a loveseat chair. Just when I felt a little bit better, I collapse and black out again.

(Trunks' POV)

Hours ago, my wife passed out in the restroom. Gaby and Pan found her when they enter the room. When I got there, I saw her face became pale. I took her the hospital and waited in the waiting room along with Gaby, Bra and Seventeen.

"Don't Trunks, I'm sure she's alright." My sister, Bra tried to calm me down. I kept pacing back and forth until one of the doctors came toward me. "Doctor, Is anything wrong with my wife?" I said impatiently. "Mr. Briefs, we check everything but…" "But what?" I'm fucking ready to blast that idiot if he doesn't tell me what wrong with my wife. "But we found nothing but a healthy pregnant woman."

Everyone looked at the doctor then me. "Wait, she's pregnant. How long?" I asked.

He said. "She's one week and a half." Then he left. I sat down and finally realized. "I'm going to be a father."

My baby sister just has to ruin the moment. "No shit, Sherlock." She went back reading a magazine.

(Cleo's POV)

I woke up and realized I'm in a bright white room. "Where am I?" I heard the door opened and Trunks came in.

"Hey Cleo, are you alright?" he hugged. "Yes, I'm alright."

"Good, well since you just woke up, I'm going to tell you great news." He said

"What is it?" I asked him. "Cleo, you're one week and half pregnant. We're going to be parents."

"What? We're having a baby." I was shock. I can't believe it I'm going to be a mum.

Later I realized the idea of being a mother made me smile. I kissed Trunks. "I can't believe it. We're going to be parents." We both looked at my stomach.

Author's note: Yes, I complete this chapter. Oh just to let you know, in my story doctors having advanced machine to check your pregnancy early. On the next chapter, Cleo will meet Veronica. Well, see ya, soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nada.

Please review me!

I'm married to a mermaid

Chapter 7: Veronica meets Cleo

(Trunks' POV)

Three months has passed since Cleo and I found out we're having a baby. All I've been doing was working, training, and keeping an eye on my wife. "Sir, a woman on the phone name Cleo said she claims to be your wife, and she wants to talk to you. Do you want me to transfer the call to you" My secretary, Maddie said on the speaker.

"Yes, would you." I command her. Just in seconds, I heard a calming cheery voice. "Hey Trunks, how was your morning meeting?" Her voice greeted. "It went well. How are you and the unborn kid doing?" I replied.

"Fine. We're fine. The baby is really active. He's been kicking and turning all afternoon. Well…anyways I called because I wanted to see you at your job." She said excitedly. "Sure, it would nice for you to come. I mean…come on my employees needs to meet their boss's wife. Don't you think, babe."

"Okay, I'll be there shortly. Bye Trunks." My mermaid wife said. "Bye." I hung up and press a button to inform Maddie to let Cleo in once she gets here. "Maddie, my wife, Cleo will be here so let her pass in, okay." I called her. "Okay, sir." She responded back. Later, I heard a _bam_ sound from my office door and an average size thin woman appeared right in front of me. Oh great it's _her_. I hope she's gone before Cleo arrives.

"Sir, I tried to stop her." My secretary came into my office. I looked at her. "It's okay Maddie. I'll handle it." I gave her a signal to leave which she returns back to her desk. I return to look at the obnoxious woman who standing very annoyingly. "Hello Trunks, it's nice to see you again." The woman smiled very seductive.

"Why are you here, Veronica?" I said with a dark tone.

(Cleo's POV)

After hanging the phone up, I packet up some snacks for him. "Hey Gaby and Pan, do you guys want to come with me to visited Trunks?" I spotted them since they came back from school. "Sure, we would love to company with you. Right, Gaby?" Pan look at her friend. "Fine, since there's nothing to do. We'll go and annoyed my big brother." Gaby agreed. So we all grabbed our stuff and hopped in the limo. I'm still not used of being in a wealthy life. Wow now I know why Rikki feels uncomfortable when she goes to Zane's house or a party. From thinking about Rikki, I miss her, Emma, and Bella. Maybe after visiting Trunks from his office, I could call them to see how they are doing. And my family too.

Once we arrived from the Capsule Corp., a secretary name Maddie leads us to my purple hair husband's office. "Hello Mrs. Briefs, I'm Maddie your husband's secretary and it's nice to meet you." The nice lady shook my hand. "Oh you could just call me Cleo." I informed her. Then Gaby and Pan greeted her back. "Hi Maddie, I love what you did your hair." Pan notice Maddie's hairstyle. "Really? Thank you Pan. You're such a sweetheart." Maddie smiled.

"Sup' Maddie, Is my big brother in his office?" Gaby looked at her. "Yes, you may all pass in."

Once Gaby opened the door, I saw a woman tried to kiss him, but Trunks quickly dodge her. At first, I was upset that he decides to cheat on me but when he dodges that slut I quickly recover. Stupid hormones, they're driving me crazy.

"Cleo, this is not what it looks like." Trunks looked scared. "It's ok, Babe. Gaby warned me that your crazy ex-girlfriend might be here." I smiled at him. When I look at that woman, she stopped harassing him and also looks at me. "Hi Trunks, Gaby and I will see you guys later." Pan greeted him awkwardly. "What? We're leaving…but I want to stay and see this?" the fourteen years old whined. "Well… you can't! Come on let's wonder around this building, okay." Pan dragged the saiyan princess out of Trunks' office.

After the girls left, the woman stepped away from Trunks and glared. "Trunks, who is she?" Her finger pointed at me. "I'm Cleo, his wife." I smirked.

"So you weren't kidding about you having a wife." The skinny woman continued. "So who are you?" I demanded her. "I'm Veronica…his former girlfriend." She still continues glaring at me.

"Well…Veronica it's nice to meet you, but Trunks and I are going out. Right, babe." I went to Trunks and hugged him tightly. From Veronica's point of view, she didn't take it well when Trunks wasn't lying about him been married. "Humph!" She grabbed her small purse and walk out of the office. I hope she gets the idea that Trunks doesn't want her.

(Trunks' POV)

(At Restaurant)

Since I owe Cleo from Veronica's problem, I took her to a nice restaurant to calm her down. "Okay, let's see what we have here." I opened the menu to see what's good. "I'm in the mood for seafood. What about you?" Cleo putted down the menu. "I wonder if they have a 72 oz of New York steak." I looked up and Cleo's eyebrow went up. "Trunks, I don't think they serve a 72 oz of steak." "Well…doesn't matter I'll get a steak." The waiter came in and we order our meal.

(At home)

We came back from our date. "Hey Trunks, can I borrow your phone?" Cleo asked. "Sure, who you're going to call in this hour?" I asked her curiously.

"I am calling my family and friends. I haven't talk to them for six months." I passed the phone to her, and she went to a private room to call them alone. I went upstairs to call it a day. "Ok, I'll see you after making your phone call." I yelled upstairs.

(Cleo's POV)

I sat on a couch and begin to dial one of my friends' numbers. I swear could feel my heart beating fast. I hope they're not mad at me.

(Rikki's POV)

_Ring, Ring… _my dad answered the phone. "Hello this is The Chadwick's residences, who am I speaking to?" I looked at my dad and turned back to the TV. My dad looked at me. "Sweetie, its Cleo." I froze when he said Cleo called. I ran to him and he handed the phone to me. "Cleo is it really you?" My voice changed from shocking to excited.

"Yes, Rikki it's me." She responded back. "Cleo, where have you been? We all miss you especially Lewis."

"Rikki I don't fucking care about Lewis. You know he broke my heart." Wow somehow she is not the Cleo I known. Man, Lewis and Charlotte messed her up pretty bad. "I'm sorry Rikki for my outburst." She apologized.

"It's okay I shouldn't have said his name." I'm double shock about Cleo's behavior. "Rikki, the reason I called you because I'm ready to come back and visited you guys. Also, I need to learn to face _Lewis_ and _Charlotte_." I can hear the hatred tone when she mentions nerd boy and the redheaded slut.

"Wait you're just visiting. Are you not staying here?" I was disappointed about Cleo not staying here. "So when are you coming?" I asked. "Tomorrow." She said. "Okay I'll call everyone. I'll see you soon. Bye." The last word I heard from her was. "Bye." We both hang up. I can't believe it. For six months Cleo finally will come home.

Next thing I did, I called Emma. "Hey Emma call Bella and tell her to meet us at your house."

"Why? What going on?" She said worriedly. "It's about Cleo."

(Cleo's POV)

When I hang up the phone, Gaby appeared in front of me. "So can I go with you and Trunks to Australia?"

"And…how do you know I'll be planning to go to Australia?" I said curiously. "That easy, I overheard you from your phone conversation with your friend, Rikki." Wow that's weird. "Well…I have to go convince your brother about this trip." I said. "Well good luck I'll see you in the morning." We both head upstairs. Once I opened the door, I saw Trunks already asleep. I hate to wake him up. He gets really cranky. "Trunks I need to talk to you." All I got from him is "What, woman. Can we talk in the morning?" he said. "Well…no because I want to go back home and visit my family and friends." Just when I said "home", he woke up. "What? Visit tomorrow?"

"Yeah…can we go please? I'm ready and I want my father and sister to know they're going to be grandfather and aunt." I gave him a puppy face. He groans. "Ahh… fine we'll leave in the morning." He finally said. "Oh can Gaby come along?" I said hopefully. "What? Why?"

"Because… she really wants to see Australia." I said. "Fine, she could come." I smiled happily. I gave him a goodnight kiss and went to get ready to go to bed.

Author's note: Sorry I took long to update it. Well, finally Cleo contacts one of her friends. Can her family and friends handle about Cleo being married and having a baby? You have to find out on the next chapter. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or H2O characters. Just Veronica, Gaby, Messlia are mine.

I'm married to a mermaid

Chapter 8: Going back home

(Emma's POV)

Yesterday, Rikki and Bella came to my house. Rikki told us that Cleo is coming home but just to visited. "Hey Emma, are you excited for Cleo's surprised party." My friend, Bella smiled when putting the box of full decorations on the table. "Yeah, I'm excited, but I hope Cleo won't get mad about this." I said with a worried tone. Rikki came in with chips and drinks for the party. "Oh relax Emma; Cleo probably will be mad at first. Later, she's going to realize how fun the party is. Then, she'll forget it about it."

After setting up the foods and drinks, Rikki, Bella, and I start putting the decoration around my parents' house. It took us an hour to finally finish setting up the party. All we need is to set up the karaoke machine and music then we're done.

"There we're finish. Now all we need to do is waiting for the people to arrive and later Cleo will be here." Bella gave a cheer tone after setting up the music and karaoke machine. "Hey I just realized something." Bella and I looked at Rikki with a confused expression.

"How are we going to keep Lewis and Charlotte from coming to the party?"

"Well…we could texted the guest to keep it low." Bella suggested. "Okay, that sounds good." Rikki said. We looked at the living room one more time before this place will be full of people.

(Trunks' POV)

Today, Cleo and I were busy packing up to go visit her friends and family. My sister, Gabriella was waiting for us at the front door. "Come on, guys let's go. I don't want to get there at night." She yelled impatiently. I can't believe it my parents agreed to let her come with us especially dad.

"Okay okay, we're coming." I said while carrying our luggage.

Once we put our bags and luggage into the limo, we all hopped in.

(West City Airport)

"Gaby, you'll sit in front of us and Cleo you'll sit by the window okay." I said. We sat down and buckle our seatbelt. Few minutes later, the pilot announces us to get ready for lift off. "Good morning, passengers, we are taking lift off in a second. Please buckle your seatbelt. Thank you."

Then in a second, the plane went lift off.

(Cleo's POV)

(Australia)

We finally landed to Australia. I'm so excited to see everyone I care about but also nervous. Trunks rented a car at the airport. We got in and drive to my dad's house. "Wow I can't believe it. We're finally here." I said while looking at my dad's house. "So are you ready to face them." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I'm ready and you." I replied. "Yeah, me too." He said and kissed me. Gaby opened her eyes and gave a disgusted look. "Ewww, can you guys do it when I'm not here okay." She got out of the car and carried her things to the front door.

Trunks got most of our luggage, and I got couple since he think it's bad for me to carry heavy while being pregnant. When I ring the doorbell, my sister, Kim opens it and looked surprised. "Cleo." She hugged me tightly. I returned her hug immediately. I haven't seen her in a long time.

"Come in, dad will be happy to see you." Kim pulled me and I guide my husband and sister in law to come in with me. "So how are you?" She said. "I'm fine, Kim." Kim finally notices Trunks and Gaby. "Hi, I'm Kim." She greeted. "I'm Trunks and this is…" "I'm Gaby. It's nice to meet you."

My dad walked in and spotted me. "Cleo, you're here." He smiled and I ran to hug my father. "Oh I miss you very much but I'm upset that you ran away." I looked at him. "I'm sorry, dad." I feel horrible what I did to my family.

Trunks got up and greeted him. "Hello Mr. Satori, I'm Trunks…" My dad looks shock. "You're Trunks Briefs, owner of the Capsule Corp. Company. It's an honor to meet you." Dad shook his hand excitedly.

"I'm Gaby his sister." Gaby got up and shakes his hand. "Just being curious, why did my daughter came with you?" Oh my god. I'm nervous telling dad about me being pregnant and married.

Suddenly we heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Kim voluntarily opened the door. "Cleo, its Emma, Rikki, and Bella." She said. My three best friends walked in and greeted me. "Cleo, we miss you. We're happy you're here." Emma said after hugging me. Then Bella greeted Gaby and Trunks. "Hi I'm Bella." She smiled. "Hey, I'm Gaby."

"And I'm Trunks." He finally spoke. "So Trunks are you friends with Cleo." Rikki said. "Um no…" He was interrupted by me. "I'm married to Trunks, and I'm three months pregnant." I spoke quickly.

Everyone got silent. "Cleo, how did this happen?" Dad was shock and very mad. "Well…this is what happens Trunks and I've been dating for awhile and…" Trunks continued. "One day, I took your daughter to a lovely restaurant, and I asked her to marry me which she said yes. A week later, we got married, and a month later we found out we're having a baby." He said. What on Earth possessed us to lie them on how we meet? Wow I'm a horrible daughter.

"Look dad, I know you're really mad but for the last several months I'm finally happy. And Trunks is very kind and sweet to me. Please don't hate me because I married and caring your grandchild." I felt Trunks' arm wrapped around my waist. "Mr. Satori, I will always be there for your daughter. I'm not going to let nobody hurt her."

"Are you sure? Because the last time someone said that to me, I found my daughter crying on the couch." He yelled at Trunks. "Dad please stop it." I tried to calm him. I'm worried. If he doesn't relax, Trunks might terrorized my father and take me somewhere safe. "Sir, I won't ever harm her emotional, physically, and verbally. Also I will protect her from being discovered as a mermaid." His voice became dark.

"Wait you know she's a mermaid." Rikki said. "Yes, and I know you three are mermaids. Don't worried your secrets safe with me and my family knows anyways." "Are you sure we can trust you." My dad said. "Yes, to be even my family and I are different too. My father is not human. He's a warrior alien prince from the planet Vegeta. We are known as Saiyans." I looked at my family and friends when he said that.

"Really you don't look like an alien?" My sister said. "Well that's because he is half and I trust him." I realized Trunks hold me possessively. "Fine. We will trust him right guys." Emma said. "Right." Rikki and the rest of my family agreed. "Fine since he makes you happy I will not be mad, but I will not like him, okay." Dad said. I went to hug him. "Well Cleo, We have a surprised for you at Emma's house." Rikki said. I wonder what kind of surprise is. "Let's go then" Gaby said while hopping in the car which everyone hopped in expect my dad.

(Emma's house)

(Trunks' POV)

"Surprise!" Cleo was shock from seeing many people at her friend's house. "So what you think?" I look at her. She smiled. "I can't believe everyone I know is here and my own friends threw a party for me." "Well then, let's enjoy it." I said. She nodded and walks toward to greet the people from the party. I joined her since I don't know anyone else.

(Cleo's POV)

Wow oh my god, I can't believe it. Rikki, Emma, and Bella threw a surprise party for me. "Hey guys, thank you for this. You didn't have to." I said to my three wonderful friends. "No problem Cleo, we just want to because we care about you." Bella said. I was so happy that my tears escape from my eyes.

After hours of partying and mingling with people, I decide to go outside to get some fresh air. Trunks want to go with me but I told him I'm fine. I sat down and looked straight at the pool. Not too long, I saw a reflection. Lewis' reflection. "Cleo, it's been a long time to see."

"Lewis, what are you doing here?" I turned around to face him. "Nothing, I'm just here to see you again." He said. Lewis walked toward me while I tried to back away from him. Once I reached a wall, I need knew he trapped me purposely.

"Cleo since the day you ran away, I thought I won't ever see you again." He said while playing my hair. "Aren't you engaged with Charlotte?" My voice became dark. I also slapped his hand away from me.

"No, I broke the engagement with Charlotte because I realized I'm still in love with you. Cleo, I want you back. Please, I love you." I can't believe it. He wants me back. "Lewis, get away from me. You're going get hurt." He chuckle. "Wow Cleo, you're such a comedian. You think you're going to hurt me." Then we voice a dark scary voice.

"No, but I will." Trunks grabbed Lewis and pin him to the wall. I quickly tried to get him away from Lewis. "Trunks please don't hurt him." I tried to calm him down. I realized his eyes became teal again. Crap! His Saiyan side has controlled him.

"Why Cleo? He's the one who hurt you. Please don't tell me you still have some feelings for this jerk." I froze when he said that. "No Trunks, I have no feelings for Lewis but that doesn't mean you have to kill him." He looked at me and Lewis. "Don't forget who you really belong to. You're mine and no one else." He smirked wickedly.

He dropped Lewis and punches him in the guts. I cried because Trunks is not himself. Finally, my friends came out to see what's going on. "Hey what's going on?" Emma said. "Emma where is Gaby?" I said desperately.

"She's inside cleaning the messing. Why?" She gave a confusing look. "Because Trunks is not himself and he's beating Lewis to death." I rush myself to get the young Saiyan.

"Gaby, come here quick Trunks is out of control." I looked at her. "What. Why?" She ran with me. "Because Lewis was hitting on me and he got pissed off which his Saiyan side dominated him again."

"Crap really? Never thought my brother had in him." She looks at the scene where Trunks grabbed Lewis by the neck. "Trunks stop this immediately. Don't make beat the shit out of you." Gaby threatens him.

"Cleo called Goten. Tell him Trunks is out of control NOW!" Suddenly Trunks got tackle by sister. Wow I never thought how strong Gaby is? Vegeta sure did a good job training her and Trunks.

"Here Cleo called his friend." Emma passed me her phone. I hope Gaby is okay. While I called, Trunks blast his ki to Gaby which she blocked it with her right hand. Both sibling transformed to Super Saiyans and begin to fight.

(Goten's POV)

Marron and I were eating our dinner then I heard my cell phone ringed. "Hey baby, I'll be back." I said to my wife. "Okay Goten but hurry before your food gets cold."

"Okay." I look at my cell and an unknown number appeared. I answered the phone. "Hello. Who is this?" I heard a crying soft voice. "Goten, it's me Cleo." She continued sobbing. "Cleo, what's wrong. Are you okay?"

"No, Trunks is out of control because my ex still wants me and he thinks I have feelings for my ex. Please Goten, come and help him to calm down." She begged. "Okay but what is Gaby doing?" I asked. "Well…she's trying to slow his down."

"So she's fighting him on her own right." I said. "Right." She replied. "Okay I'm on my way." I hanged up the phone. I ran to Marron. "Marron, I'm sorry but Trunks needs me." Her face got worried. "Really, what happened to Trunks?" She said.

"He beat up Cleo's ex-boyfriend and now Gaby is distracting him until I get him back to normal." I said. "Okay well, be careful, Goten." I hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Okay I'll see you later." I said then I sense Trunks' ki and disappeared before it's too late.

Author's note:

~So what you think? Can Goten stop Trunks before it's too late? Will Lewis ever recover from Trunks' brutal punches? Find out on the next chapter of I'm married to a mermaid.

~Again. Don't forget to review .


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've read all of your reviews and most of you readers want Tarble to end up with one of the mermaids which he will be later in the story. Ok here's chapter nine. oh, please review me.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own DBZ or H2O.

I'm married to a mermaid

Chapter 9: Frustration

(Goten's POV)

Once I teleported myself to find Trunks, Cleo spotted me and ran. "Goten, thank god you're here. Please help Trunks." She begged. I looked up where Trunks and Gaby are fighting and I quickly fly up to stop my best friend.

"Trunks stop this immediately. You're going to hurt someone." I told him. Trunks was struggling to break free from my hold.

"Fine, since you're still blind with rage. I will take you a place where you can calm down." I was concentrating to find an isolated place to teleported us. Then, my best friend and I disappeared out of the scene.

(Trunks' POV)

"Where are we, Goten?" I yelled my best friend. "We're in an island." He said. "But…you're not going anywhere until you're calm down." He continued. "I can't believe you, and my sister stops me from torturing my wife's ex-boyfriend." I said with anger.

"Look Trunks, beating up an innocent person won't get you anywhere." He said in a reasoning tone. I for one got pretty pissed off just for him saying that. "What do you mean _he's innocent_? That guy dumped Cleo for some whore and now he decided to make a move on her." I continued yelling at him. After yelling, I quickly calm myself down.

"Goten, what would you do if Marron's ex-boyfriend decide to make a move on her even if he knows she's married?" I asked. He stops a moment and growl. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He said quietly.

Goten looked at me and smiled. "Hey Trunks, since we're here, let's spar." I smirked. "Yeah, okay." I agreed and we began to fight.

(Cleo's POV)

Ever since the incident of Trunks beating up Lewis, everyone was feeling sorry for me because sometimes I have to deal with Trunks' anger issued which I find it unnecessary. I hate when people pity me. Emma offered me to spend the night at her home, but I decided not too because I'm worried about Trunks, and I'm so pissed of what he did.

"Stupid Trunks, you always have to be the macho man." I mumbled to myself. Then I saw a figure open the door. "Can I come in?" My sister, Kim said with worried. "Yeah, sure." I smiled.

"Are you okay?" she sat the edge of my bed. "Yes Kim, I'm alright." I replied. My sister didn't look convinced.

"Alright. I just came here if you need company especially what had happen at the party." I was touched. Kim really had changed since the day I ran away. "No I'm fine Kim but Thank you." Kim got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Kim, where's Gaby?" I asked.

"She's asleep." She replied.

"Oh." I said. Once she closed the door, I turned off the light and fell asleep.

(Trunks' POV)

After sparing with Goten, we decided to head back to Cleo's home.

"Hey Goten, are you staying for the night?" I said.

"No, I want to go back home with my lady. If you know what I mean?" Goten made a goofy smile.

I chuckled. "Okay man, I'll see you later." I unlocked the door when Goten disappeared. By the time I got to my wife's bedroom, I felt darkness taking over.

(Cleo's POV)

"Trunks…is that you." I heard a noise coming from the door. "**Yeah it's me**." He sounded a huskily, cocky, arrogant asshole. He kind of reminds me like my father-in-law. I felt his strong arms around my waist and begin to lick my neck.

"Trunks what are you doing?" I asked panicky. Instead answering my question, he rips out my nightgown. When I looked at myself from the mirror, I felt disgusted the way body is. I felt a growl coming from Trunks' chest.

"**Mate, you have a beautiful body especially when you're carrying my offspring**." He grabbed my jaw tightly so my eyes can meet his dark eyes. Fuck. His Saiyan side is in controlled. I have to show him that I'm still mad at him from the party incident.

I pushed him away from me. "Trunks I'm not in the mood okay. Plus what makes u think you'll get some tonight especially the way you behaved at the party. I'm still pissed off you know." I yelled at him. Trunks stop and stared at me. Then I was aggressively pinned on the bed.

"Trunks get off me now!" I tried to get out from his strong grip. He didn't listen to me instead he begins to nib my neck harshly. I struggle from getting him off me. That fail big time. I felt wet between my legs. My vocal tone changed from frustration to lusty moans.

"Oh Trunks." I moaned in pleasure.

We passionately make out. I begin to unbutton his jeans while he stroked my thighs with greed. By the time I undressed my husband, Trunks scooped me up from the bed and quickly pinned me to the floor. I felt his manhood inside of me. Through out the night, we spent making love until drowsiness hits me. Stupid pregnancy, it doesn't let me have fun.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took a long time for me to update this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Adios! :)


End file.
